


Lover’s Poison

by lunisolar



Category: bts
Genre: Jeon Jeongguk is a sweetheart, Jin is God, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Taehyung is literally death, Yoongi is Satan, character death?? not really - Freeform, nothing is what it seems, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunisolar/pseuds/lunisolar
Summary: Being Death is kind of hardorTaehyung is a Reaper and Jeongguk is just a really innocent boy.





	1. xx.  ００

**Author's Note:**

> wow prologues are cool

> _"Theirs but to do and die." - The Charge of the Light Brigade_

 

In my opinion, Death is really a finicky thing. Humans live life to a certain point—no, let me rephrase that—a certain _time_ , and then it's just taken from them. Like a snap of the fingers, clap of thunder, pinch of pain—just _gone_.

I'm Death, (or Taehyung, but no one really bothers to ask, instead it's just a load of screaming) and my job is anything but pleasant or clement. I didn't ask to be Death, nor did I enjoy it in the slightest. I want to be a creator too; I want to enjoy the world thriving around me, but simply, I was not in the position for that. Although I did not know much about humans, and I believed everyone had a right for their own life, and simple idiotic accidents that result in their was ruled _unfair_ under my name.

That is, until the previous Death, my father, showed me the true colors of the over-world. Even now I find it stupid that I even had a least bit of pity for humans—I mean, they're all so _cruel_.

On behalf of the human races' undoubtedly doltish actions, I, Death, vow to hold each and every mortal accountable for their actions.


	2. xx.  ０１

 

> _"Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight."_
> 
> _\- Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night_

 

A light drizzle of rain covered the city of Seoul, footsteps and drowned out chatter faded in out of ears, and even though it was nightfall, the busy city never stopped being awake. A cool draft of wind brushed against Jeongguk's body (Ah, the chill autumn breeze, he though to himself, basking in its glory.) as he sat outside a lonesome apothecary shop. The small store had been closed for far too long now, (nearly an entire week, yikes!) and occasionally Jeongguk witnessed some of the regulars wait for someone, his mother, to unlock the door.

Ah, but the days of Jeongguk's loving mother shyly opening the door after running late, that gracious smile on her face as she made small talk with them. The indelible days, Jeongguk would call them, were just no more. Recently, Jeongguk's mother had been fighting maliciously against cancer, and just about nearly a week ago, she lost it.

Sure, Jeongguk definitely cried—who in their right mind wouldn't? But it seems all his tears have dried now as he twirls the glimmering silver key between his index and middle finger.

The light drizzle started to visibly get worse, pouring down no doubt harder and faster. Jeongguk knew he didn't have much time, maybe about three days at this rate, but he's worked so hard it would be a waste to see the shop go like this. Slipping the key in, Jeongguk unlocks the apothecary shop, seeing everything his mother would spend her olding age on. When she hit her point, as did Jeongguk.

_"Please," Jeongguk cries out, grabbing the forearm of his mother's precious shop owner; who she was paying off to keep the shop, but the man merely shrugged Jeongguk off._

" _I told 'ya, Jeon. 'Ya got a week before 'yer pay me again, and in full! No more portion, I want my money!" The man spat, glaring at Jeongguk as he gulped, nearly tearing up at how cruel this man was being._

_"—but you know what's going on with my mother! Please, just wait! I can't pay for both—"_

_The man slapped Jeongguk, the stinging red cheek mark followed with dull pain, "Then fucking stop paying me, Jeon! It's either one or the other!"_

Jeongguk looked at the ringing up stand, a lonely dark oak table right by his mother's favorite herb, the growing sage plant that was now sad and wilting.

Everything in this store screamed Jeongguk's mother's name, and Jeongguk begans to feel lightheaded. There was this sweet honey smell wafting in the air, somewhat like the perfume his mother used to wear when he was a kid, and a warm fuzzy feeling around him like a welcoming hug.

Jeongguk could only wonder, what happens after _death_?


	3. xx.  ０２

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekook action is about to start happening yay

 

> _"For this is love and nothing else is love,_  
>  _the which is reserved for God above_  
>  _to sanctify to what far ends."_  
>  _\- A Prayer In Spring_

Over fifty souls to collect today? Taehyung groaned mentally, already feeling exhaustion gnaw at his bones. He knew that today just wouldn't be a serene day—at least, not with pathetic humans begging for another chance. Don't they know not to deal with the devil? No matter, Taehyung couldn't grant what they wanted anyways, for he was not the devil and merely worked along side him.

๑

Hours, Taehyung had spent so many hours listening to so many people cry out in despair of their loved ones, and this old woman was no exception. Normally, they would scream at him to bring them back, or just to look at them one last time, but this lady was just blank.

"Ma'am, are you ready to go to Purgatory?" Taehyung asked, his voice deep with authority, confusion swirling in his pupils as the old woman merely nodded. "First, your name?"

"Just call me Mrs. Jeon." She sighed, walking down the misty path with Taehyung.

Taehyung stopped her, pulling on her arm lightly, to make her face him. His eyes studied her; she seemed tired, worn to the bone, hints of worry here and there. A frown tugged his lips, "Aren't you going to ask to see your loved one again?"

Mrs. Jeon just gazed at Taehyung, a confused expression written all over her face. Death was supposed to heartless, wasn't that it? Death was supposed to be this, Death was supposed to be that, and when Death is standing right in front of you, it's a completely different thing.

"Can—may I?" Mrs. Jeon's face immediately lightened up, and Taehyung suddenly felt better about the whole situation—which was weird. _Death_ _has_ _no_ _heart._

A glass staircase appeared, and Taehyung gestured for Mrs. Jeon to go up first, on the steps you could see her most cherished memories. Getting married, giving birth to a healthy baby boy, everything in general that made her the happiest she could ever be. It was just too bad that she's dead now.

Taehyung felt awkward—I mean, this was probably one of the worst parts of his life, he felt as if he was invading everyone's, ahem, _personal_ _times_. At the same time, it also saddened him, these people that he would collect got to experience such euphoric things, the basic emotions (happiness, sadness, etc.). Taehyung could never experience such things, not even Death.

When they finally reached the top do the stairs, Taehyung noted they were in a shop—not just any, but an apothecary one, and in the middle of it was a boy—maybe around his early twenties, (Taehyung checked from Mrs. Jeon's life tree. His name was Jeon Jeongguk, age twenty one, born September first, and many more things.) just sitting there staring into space.

Taehyung didn't know what came over him, but he felt lightheaded, a voice screamed about the boy, to _have_ him. Jeongguk was it? (Mrs. Jeon was talking now, maybe informing Taehyung about her son, but he needn't know, he had already seen everything.) Jeongguk, ah the name sounded so _pure_. His face had baby fat, lips uneven but bottom definitely plump, a tiny mole right underneath. Hair dyed red—every fiber in Taehyung's body was vibrating with avidness. Never in his life (if he had lived) had Taehyung felt so complete!

Remember the dream of finding the innocent, perfect world Taehyung dreamed humans were. He had just found one. And who in Death's name was there to stop him?


	4. xx. ０３

> _"So dawn goes down to day, nothing gold can stay."_  
>  _\- Nothing Gold Can Stay_

It's been three weeks, and Jeongguk can't help but feel this strange chill in his spine when he's all alone in his apartment. The room suddenly carries this confinement-like aura, Jeongguk's esophagus feels full and suffocated. A haunting feeling keeps creeping up in his bowels, bitter taste of throw up still lingering on his tongue, the atmosphere is no longer lingering around times like these—why the hell does everything look so incredibly dark?

Jeongguk can't pinpoint wasn't going on, he's never experienced something this horrific, and yet here he is, hyperventilating while stretching out his arms to find something to hold onto. He finds his couch's armrest, tears welding up in his beautiful doe mocha eyes, nobody is here to save him, and he feels like a complete lunatic nowadays since his mother's death.

Everything was bland, and just plain sad. Jeongguk felt like he let down his mother for losing the shop so quickly, but of course, looking like a sleepless creature with ginormous bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, isn't an ideal type of person many would hire to work at their stores. Jeongguk was already running three jobs in and out some days, two during the weekdays and one for the weekend, but it still wasn't enough to help win back his mother's apothecary shop. In short, minimum wage sucked.

You had no idea how many times Jeongguk passed by his mother's shop (Jeon's Apothecary Services, a few of them recognized Jeongguk as her son that rarely had time to visit there, but they didn't bother asking him questions. Maybe they knew he seemed far too disappointed in himself to pester him.) and felt like crying right then and there. He also saw a few people talking to the store's owner, Mr. Do, the man that slapped Jeongguk and took away his mother's shop.

Mr. Do's actions were all in spite of Jeongguk, for he had never once liked him or his mother. Why, you may ask. Well, in simple, Jeon's Apothecary Services was far too successful than anyone would ever think it could be, having daily customers that seemed to be close friends of Jeongguk's mother. Sometimes, when they were a tad bit short of their payments, Mrs. Jeon's friends would pay a teeny bunch more to help them cover it. Now, Jeongguk was just all alone in the world.

Today was just another day of Jeongguk aimlessly wandering around the shopping district of Wiseman Street, occasionally glancing at the faded tall letters that used to spell out Jeon's Apothecary Services, but now it was far too washed out to see anything anymore, but Jeongguk could still tell where every letter was located.

His eyes trailed down to a silver headed stranger talking to Mr. Do, holding a big wad of cash as Mr. Do excitedly handed him the store's key. _Oh_ _no_ , Jeongguk's heart sank faster than the Titanic. Tears started to blur his vision, and nothing seemed to matter anymore. _Jeongguk had lost the store forever._

๑

Jeongguk didn't know how he ended up back in apartment, but for sure he knew that he was not angry at the man who had bought his mother's previous store. Jeongguk's heard barely raised before he caught sight of the wilting sage plant before proceeding to cry some more. Perhaps the man did not know how hard Jeongguk was working to rebuy the store, and simply thought this was the perfect place to open up shop, but whatever the reason, Jeongguk could not bring himself to hate this man.

Next thing Jeongguk knew, three loud bangs erupted from the outside of his apartment's door and jolted up. Sobs silencing immediately, whimpering slightly, crawling along his wooden floors to not make any sound (It could be a murderer for all he knows.) Then again, it was bang bang bang, and Jeongguk gasped incredibly loud that it startled himself as well. Jeongguk peeked through the peephole, not recognizing the face at all, but he had to say this man was fairly good looking. (Stop that Jeongguk, he screamed inside his head, you don't even know this man!) And slowly (without opening the slide steel chain lock) he opened the door to meet the man's—wait a second, that silver hair looked oddly familiar.

_Oh. Jeongguk's crying again._

Hiccuping, tear-stained cheeks following more tears, Jeongguk cracked out a meek, "Can I help you?"

The silver-headed man blinked, once, twice, thrice, before opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. "Tae-Taehyung," The man stuttered, jutting out the keys he had bought earlier for Jeongguk to take.

And Jeongguk swears he heard a tiny voice whisper something about " _golden_ ," and " _pure_." Or maybe it was just him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, Tae is already whipped


	5. xx.  ０４

> “The wheat leans back towards its own darkness, and I lean towards mine.” - Beginning

Taehyung felt as if his mouth was the ocean, water surrounding everything, but with the salt your mouth felt just as dry. Jeongguk was just absolutely ethereal. Even when crying, he was still the same beautiful, innocent, sweet boy he had laid eyes on when his mother wished to see him one last time. (Was it weird that Taehyung felt some weird bubble in his stomach. Truth be told, it wasn’t happiness, but some sort of... excitement? As if a sadistic part was muttering to add onto the boys’ tears.)

“Tae-Taehyung,” He forced out, watching Jeongguk’s face wrinkle in confusion, scanning Taehyung down and up. Taehyung just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy’s small waist, and dote on him.

Taehyung’s arm stretched out, the key to Mrs. Jeon’s old Apothecary store between his index and middle finger. Taehyung thought about how pure this boy was—like a golden treasure (Jeongguk’s face wrinkled up even more after Taehyung thought this, and maybe his thoughts accidentally spilled out). His heart was racing, pounding against his rib cage to set it free, to coddle Jeongguk’s own heart in its arms.

It was wrong, to say the least. A creature like Taehyung—an immortal, supposedly, heartless monster like him should not love, and his he knew this like no other. Yet, Taehyung just couldn’t help it, beyond of all of his negativity, he felt alive! He felt like a mortal; a human!

Wrong, wrong, wrong wrong wrong! His mind shouted back down at him, but Taehyung wasn’t listening.

Do you hear it? The dead heart is beating. A dead, black heart is beating, pumping toxic into Taehyung’s veins.


End file.
